


Its What We do to Protect the One's We Love

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, Angst, Dean is sad, M/M, Not really shown but he is, Sam makes a slight appearance, Slightly - Freeform, dean cries, dean does something stupid, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Dean does something that gets Castiel angry. What will the fallout look like? Take a look inside to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya Supernatural Addicts ;P Here have some angst and fluff. Its super short but 'eh still something.  
> Not beta'd and written in a rush so sorry for mistakes.

  
“Cas...” Dean starts, voice almost cracking.

Cas barely glances at him and holds his poker face which was slipping towards the angry side.

Dean was barely holding it together as it was and Cas being mad at him was not helping in the slightest.

“Okay it's late, we'll discuss this tomorrow.” Sam says, shooting an apologetic look Dean's way and heads towards his room.

Cas turns away and heads to their room.

Dean watches him go and takes a shaky breath. He follows Cas into their room and sees Cas grab a pillow and blanket.

"Cas? Where are you going?” Dean asks.

"To my room.” Cas answers back coldly. 

"But this is your room." Dean says, stepping towards Cas and reaching for him.

"You know what I mean." Cas answers, side-stepping him.

"Cas, please..." Dean starts as he feels tears burning in the corner of his eyes.

"Just go to sleep, Dean." Cas says as he starts walking towards the door.

"I though you said we would never go to bed angry at each other." Dean sniffles out.

Cas pauses. He didn't know if it was the sound of Dean crying or what he had said but he stops and turns around again.

"I'm not angry." He sighs out.

"Yes, yes you are." Dean chokes out. He presses a palm to his eyes and turns around.

Cas puts his stuff down on the bed and walks up behind Dean. Dean immediately turns around and wraps his arms around Cas and buries his head in the crook of Castiel's neck.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm so so sorry. Please. Yell at me, hit me, do whatever you want. Just please, don't leave me Cas." Dean cries out, fat tears wetting Castiel's neck.

And then Cas breaks. He wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him closer to himself.

"Dean, shh sweetheart. Stop crying. You know I can't see tears in your eyes. Please baby?" Cas murmurs as he runs a soothing hand through Dean's hair. Dean just clutches Cas harder, his sobs becoming louder.

"Please Cas, don't leave." Dean wretches out.

"Oh Dean, my honeybee. I'm not leaving you okay? I never will. You need to calm down." Cas whispers, trying to use a soothing tone.

Dean nods against Castiel's neck but he was still sniffling uncontrollably against him.

Cas guides them both over to the bed and pulls Dean down with him as he lays down.

"Dean, look at me."

Dean shakes his head, now buried against Cas' chest.

"Dean, please baby. Look at me." Cas tries again.

Dean slowly and hesitantly raises his head and glances up to meet Castiel's gaze. His eyes are rimmed red and there are tears streaking his face. Castiel's heart breaks at the sight. He wipes Dean's face with his hands and kisses his forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just, I was angry at the fact you, once again, went out and put your life at risk. You didn't even consider what we would go through if something were to happen to you. What I would go through." Cas pauses and takes a breath.

"I'm sorry Cas. I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I just wanted to..." Dean's voice breaks half way and buries his head back against Castiel's chest.

"Shh, shh sweetheart it's okay." Cas murmurs as he runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You know that I love you Cas, don't you?" Dean asks, sniffling quietly.

Cas nods and Dean feels his chin against his head.

"I know Dean and I love you too."

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean mumbles out once more before he drifts off into a slumber.

Cas sighs as he continues to run his fingers through his hair.

"I know you are, but I know you're gonna go out and do the same thing again. It's what we all do to protect the ones we love." Cas murmurs out before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a comment below. Kudos are love.
> 
> If you have a prompt leave it in the comments or you can reach me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenscat-tumbler)
> 
> Merry Christmas from the boys and me :D 


End file.
